Adrienne- A Fan Fiction
by hobbitgaladriel
Summary: Adrienne lost her mother when she was a young hobbit child. Now, she determined to find her.


1.1.1 "Adrienne"- A Fan Fiction  
  
2  
  
Adrienne wasn't a 'normal' hobbit, to the eye or to the soul. It had only been a few years after the golden hair year when she was born. "The only one that year." Her mother, Tiena, would always say while petting Adrienne's pale golden hair softly. And how she missed her mother. She had "disappered and was probably dead" the other hobbits said, but Adrienne never believed them. She had a feeling in her heart that her mother was very much alive, and she needed Adrienne to find her.  
  
2.1 Adrienne's face was fair and kind, but her most stunning feature was her eyes. They were deep ebony, and were sprinkled with thin, red streaks near the center. If the hobbit lads knew nothing of her but her looks, many would ask for her courtship, but the whole town knew her story, and gave her much pity. She wasn't as large or round as an average hobbit should have been, and most folks considered her skrawny, even though she regulary ate her fill and share. She kept to herself, usually caught up in a book, and had few good friends except Lith, a hobbit lad fond of practical jokes and constant play.  
  
In silence, Adrienne sat in a dusty wooden chair at her book-covered desk in the library of her hole. In her lap was a small open book, covering some of her beautiful old-fashioned dress, but her eyes were on the unlocked window, which allowed air to flow in as well as a good amount of light. Adrienne stayed that way, enchanted, for several moments. In time, the sound of knocking could be heard far off in the entrance hall of her inadequate hole. She sighed, and looked downcast at the floor, which had papers sprawled everywhere and books that could not fit on the bookshelves were stacked in the corners. She made no effort to get up and answer the door. The knocking occured once again, only this time closer, on the open library door. Startled, Adrienne looked up to the slightly bulky mass that was Lith. The look on his face was a smirk, but yet one of understanding as he leaned on the door and crossed his arms.  
  
"Thought you'd be in here." He said softly as he looked around with his deep emerald green eyes. Adrienne nodded and looked down. She slid her hands underneath the book in her lap and shut it with a faint thud. She picked it up and placed it on a pile on the desk and stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. "Hello Lith." She said in a passive way, looking down at the floor as if with great interest. Lith caught this and clicked his tounge. Adrienne looked up again, and Lith stood up straight. He walked over to her slowly, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
2.2 "Addy, you where thinking of her again, weren't you?" He said in a comforting and unaccusing way. Adrienne nodded and looked down and to her left, after to say anything incase tears should come instead. Lith smiled slightly and brought her face up to his level with his two fingers. "Adrienne, it's okay. I'm sure she is fine and happy now." He smiled at her kindly and slowly turned around. He walked back to the door and and turned his face to look at her, his hand on the corner of the door. "Why don't you come outside for once? I'm planning a great joke on the Findelbrushes tonight." His hand fell back to his side and in a second, he vanished from the doorway.  
  
Adrienne sighed and looked around the library. She looked at all the dusty books in their shelves, which her mother had collected and cherish. She looked at all the papers which held stories on them, the newer ones her own and the parched yellow ones were written in her mothers tiny scrawl years before. And she looked out the window one last time, as if saying good-bye, for now. She walked to the door, making footprints in the dust on the floor.  
  
Lith was oin the kitchen, eating a cake and having ale. When Adrienne walked in, she smiled and laughed warmly. "Eating my food again." She said, smacking his shoulders as she walked past him to the pantry. He called out to her as she went reaching for a few more cakes and cups for ale, though his voice was muffled and his mouth full of food. "You know, Addy, you really should come see the joke I'm playing on old Dendel Findelbrush. It'll be great." Adrienne sighed loudly as she set the items on the table and looked at Lith, leaning on her hands. "You know I don't go outside unless it's important." She paused and stood up, going to put tea on for herself. With her back turned, she continued. "I get you to do things for me. I don't like going outside."  
  
Lith looked at her back, his dark brows raised and furrowed, and a piece of his cake halfway between his mouth and the table. "Addy, you can't keep up this wall forever. It's hurting you, not helping. You have to see it." Adrienne put the kettle on and burned her hand. She yelped and turned around, putting her finger in her mouth as she went to the sink. "Lith." She muttered as she ran cold water over her red finger. "Maybe I don't see it. Maybe I like living this way." She paused again. "Maybe I can't put it down." Seising the moment, Lith spoke without thought. "Why, Addy? Why can't you put it down?" He demanded, too harshly. Adrienne turned around, furious and near tears. "Because I can't let her go. I can't say good-bye and I can't forgive myself!" She half-screamed and regretting it the second it came out. But, the apology didn't come from her mouth or Lith's.  
  
There was a long silence, which was disturbed only by the whisling of the kettle. Lith stood up and nodded. He wanted to say something smart and stinging, but he couldn't do that to his friend. He simply nodded again and muttered "Fine." He went through the doorway to the entrance hall, and slightly slammed the round door as he left. Adrienne was crying by that time, and silently she kicked herself for her actions. She picked up the kettle cloth and threw it at the kettle. Repicking it up, she took the kettle off and poured herself some tea. She sat down and crossed her arms, leaning onto the table, placed her head on her arms, and cried. 


End file.
